Today, as the density of electronics within applications increases, unwanted noise byproducts of the increased density may limit the performance electronic circuitry.
Consequently, the avoidance of the effects of unwanted noise byproducts, such as by isolation or immunization of circuits against the effects of the undesirable noise is an important consideration for circuit arrangements and circuit design.
Differential and common mode noise energy may be generated by, and may propagate along or around, energy pathways, cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines, and/or bus line pathways. These energy conductors may act as, for example, an antenna that radiates energy fields. This antenna-analogous performance may exacerbate the noise problem in that, at higher frequencies, propagating energy utilizing prior art passive devices may experience increased levels of energy parasitic interference, such as various capacitive and/or inductive parasitics.
These increases may be due, in part, to the combination of constraints resulting from functionally or structurally limitations of prior art solutions, coupled with the inherent manufacturing or design imbalances and performance deficiencies of the prior art. These deficiencies inherently create, or induce, unwanted and unbalanced interference energy that may couple into associated electrical circuitry, thereby making at least partial shielding from these parasitics and electromagnetic interference desirable. Consequently, for broad frequency operating environments, solving these problems necessitates at least a combination of simultaneous filtration, careful systems layout having various grounding or anti-noise arrangements, as well as extensive isolating in combination with at least partial electrostatic and electromagnetic shielding.